Video calling is a communication method based on Internet technology, which may be used to transmit user voice and images by using communication devices.
Currently, communication devices used for video calling are generally mobile phones, tablet computers etc. A camera required for video calling is disposed at an edge of a communication device to prevent the camera from blocking a picture displayed by the communication device. Although this does not affect picture transmission, during a video call, eyes of a user generally directly face a display screen of the communication device, which may cause a distorted expression exhibited on a facial picture collected by the camera and cause a remote user participating in the video call to not be able to accurately determine meanings of the facial expression of the local party, thereby affecting the user experience during the video call.